Speechless
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Shun and the others are back from Neathia with Jake, Ren and Fabia. Alice believes that Shun and Fabia are dating and is upset but things aren't always what they seem to be. ShunxAlice one-shot There's a bit of DanxRuno in the beginning. Enjoy!


**Me:** I had to write another story. **I wanted to update The Lost Princess but I don't feel that a lot of people are reading it, so I'm going to wait for just a while. Don't worry, I'm going to continue the story, I won't leave you hanging!**

**Shun:** You know you finish that story right?

**Me:** I know that… I just explained why… Guys don't listen.

**Shun:** Hey!

**Me:** Anyways let's just ignore him!

**This one-shot is dedicated to all the supporters that read my stories and leave reviews!**** I'm really happy that I've actually got people reading my other stories! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It's been months since Dan, Marucho and Shun left to help the Neathians defeat the Gundalians (I've never actually really watched an episode of that yet. I was disappointed that Alice and Runo weren't in it). So much had happen since then and now school is starting again. I got dress into my uniform and headed outside. It was still kind of warm but in a way it was cool. I walked to the Misaki Café to wait for Runo and Julie. You see, my grandfather moved to Japan so we got a house here instead. Now Julie's living with Runo. I still help out at the restaurant since Mrs. Misaki insisted I stay. I walked into the café to find Runo yelling Julie.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Tell Runo to stop yelling at me!" Julie whined.

"Tell Julie to stop looking at herself in the mirror!" Runo half yelled since there were people there. They started to push each other out of the way. I knew Runo was going to win. It always happens since Dan isn't here to argue with her. Sometimes I Runo would hide in her room thinking about him all day and Julie would get bummed out also thinking about Billy. At times I would miss them too, but the one person I really missed was Shun. He was quiet and his words sound harsh at times but when the others aren't around, he seemed nicer. I don't know if I'm just imagining it or if it's the fact that I started to have a crush on him.

"Runo, stop pulling my hair!"

"Stop, come on Runo, please," I begged her.

"Fine," she pouted and we started leaving the café. When we got to school, we saw a group of girls screaming.

"There must be a new very hot guy!" Julie squealed. Runo rolled her eyes. The only hot guy in her eyes was Dan even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Let's go see!" Julie ran towards the group when the bell rang and everyone started to separate.

"Is that really…" Runo started but her eyes started filling up wit tears once she saw Dan smiling at her. Standing there were Dan, Marucho, Shun and these other three people, two boys, one girl. We walked up to them as Runo ran to hug Dan.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are back and you never even told us!" Julie said, half freaking out. She was a drama queen. When I got closer, I realized the girl was kind of pretty and looked like Shun's type. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Jealousy. I feel so bad for even thinking of that! How could I be so selfish? Shun's happy and I should be too.

"Hi guys! Welcome back," I put on a fake smile.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

We came back from Neathia a while ago but Fabia didn't want to leave Marucho's house so we all had to stay. I really wanted to see Alice but I couldn't since Fabia was the Princess of Neathia and we had to protect her. They're especially counting on me since I'm a ninja but she's one too. Why bother telling me to take care of her? I was really happy to see Alice's face when we saw the others. It was smiling but then she stopped. I wonder why.

"Hi guys! Welcome back," she greeted with a smile but I could tell it wasn't how she truly felt. I wanted to ask her but thought it was better not in front of the others.

"Hey," I said. She didn't even glance at me.

"Guys, meet Jake, Ren and Fabia!" Dan introduced excitedly. He was probably really happy to see Runo again though it wouldn't last long. We would have to leave soon again. We were hiding to think of a better strategy. Skyress and the others decided to go back to Vestoia for a while. (I know he doesn't have Skyress anymore but I think Skyress is better than the other Bakugans he had)

"Nice to meet you," Runo said and they all started talking together while we walked into the school. Alice wasn't talking much so I decided to go see what was wrong.

"Hey Alice,"

"Hi Shun, so how was your mission?" she asked. Now that I was up close, I realized how much more beautiful she had gotten over the past months. Her grew longer and she looked more mature and not to mention a bit taller. She had the same beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. I hadn't realized I was staring at her.

"Oh nothing, it was good," I didn't want to tell her we were leaving again.

"Anything new?" she questioned as the other brawlers went inside to take their seats. She was about to go inside when I stopped her. I didn't know what happened because the next second her back was against the wall and I was standing in front of her leaning slowly. She placed her arms around my neck and that gave me assurance. We were so close when…

"Shun, I think the guy's trying to scare me! Stop him!" it was Fabia. (You should know that I'm not a big fan of Fabia and Shun and it feels like she took the place of Runo… I'm just saying you can stop reading if you feel like it, but please don't) I grunted and looked at Alice, she was looking down on the floor and her arms slid slowly off of my neck. I moved my arm to let her pass through.

"You're a ninja also so go deal with it yourself," I left Fabia standing there as I went into the class also.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was speechless. We were so close to kissing! I couldn't believe it. My face was completely red and I was partially disappointed. Why did Fabia have to stop us? What am I saying? Shun's probably going out with Fabia. How could I have almost kissed him?

"Alice, are you alright?" Runo asked as she came to sit beside me.

"I'm fine," I didn't sound like it thought but Runo didn't bother me about it. She started telling me about Dan and how he had change. I was listening until I saw Shun walk in. Runo noticed this.

"Alice, tell me what happened," she stated. She really wanted to know.

"Alright, Shun and I were about to… kiss…" I finished off quickly. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you then? If he did something wrong I'm going to teach him a lesson for you!" Runo stood up ready to leave but I made her sit back down because everyone was staring.

"No, it's not his fault," I told her. She was going to ask whose fault was it but the teacher came in and we started our lesson. I tried avoiding Shun for the next few hours before lunch. It was hard since he wanted to talk to me. During lunch, we all sat at the same table. Dan and Runo left to have lunch together and then Marucho went to the library to study. Julie saw a cute guy and left. So it was only Ren, Jake, Fabia, Shun and me. It was kind of awkward since they were talking about their mission and I was just sitting there.

"I'm going to leave now," I said but they didn't hear so I just got my backpack and left. I didn't see any of them until after school since we had no classes together.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

After lunch, I hadn't seen Alice until school was over. We had lockers close to each other so I took this time to say something.

"Alice, where did you run off to?" I asked her.

"Oh, I went to the library since you guys were busy,"

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's alright, Shun. I'm going to leave now, I've got to get to the Misaki Café," and she left. I wondered why she left but I got my answer when I saw Fabia.

"Hi Shun! Let's go!" she smiled.

"Uhhh… yeah sure, I meeting with them at the café," I told her. She gave a look of disproval but quickly hid it. When we got to the café, we sat down at the regular booth. Dan and the others were already there.

"Hey Shun, what took you so long?" Dan asked.

"She was what took so long," I pointed Fabia and she just gave an innocent smile.

"Fish and Chips, here you go Dan," Alice stopped at our table and placed the plate down.

"Oh, hi Shun, hi Fabia," she greeted and left. She was wearing her usual café uniform that fit perfectly on her. The guys got plants while the girls had skirts. You see, Mrs. and Mr. Misaki got enough money to upgrade the café. It almost looked like a restaurant.

"Shun, stop staring at her," Dan stated.

"I was not staring at her!"

"Ha! How would you know who I mean if you weren't?" Dan smiled one of his cheesy smiles. I ignored the comment.

"Wow! Shun are you blushing?" Marucho asked interested.

"No! Shut up Marucho!" and Dan gave another grin. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Fabia asked.

"To get a drink," I glared and left to sit at the high chairs with the long table where they served drinks.

"Can I please get a cup of 7up?"

"Shun? I never knew you liked 7up," Julie commented. Great, just more annoying people to deal with.

"Yes I do," she gave me the drink and I sat leaning on the table. I found myself scanning for Alice.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was in the washroom because one of the guests spilt something on Runo's apron and now she was yelling like crazy. She was outside getting a new one while I was helping her wash it. After I was done, I started putting my hair in a ponytail when Fabia walked in.

"No matter what you do to your hair, you're still not going to look beautiful," she said as she walked towards the sink to wash her hands. I speechless once again.

"You know Shun's not the type of guy for you. I mean he's strong, talented and not to mention good looking. You're nothing compared him and me. He needs someone that can match him, maybe a fighter also, like me. Besides he's leaving for Neathia again," she continued.

"He's leaving again?" I questioned surprised.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Why would he tell you?" she gave a small smile and was going to leave, "You're no match for me Alice" she opened the door and left. She was right. Shun did deserved better. Someone stronger, who's not afraid to battle. I can't even battle with Bakugan especially after the Masquerade incident. He used to comfort me about it but now he had someone else to protect. After all, Fabia does need more protecting than me. She's the Princess of Neathia and I'm just an ordinary girl with a huge crush on a teenage guy.

"Hey Alice, I found another apron, let's go work. There are a lot of people outside," Runo said with her new apron on her.

"Alright," We went back outside to see a lot of couples. There was nice music and everything was perfect.

"Alice dear, do you mind getting a few groceries, I know it's late but we have a lot of customers today," Mrs. Misaki asked. I wouldn't say no to her.

"Alright, no problem. I'll be right back,"

"I'll take you Alice, it'll be faster," Shun suddenly appeared. Mrs. Misaki nodded. Couldn't say no to that. Before we left, I saw Fabia glaring at me. We both got on his motorcycle and rode to the supermarket. It was quiet.

"Alice, hold on tight," he told me so I slowly placed my hands around his waist. It felt weird at first but I got use to the idea after a while. I laid my head on his back. I knew it was wrong of me. After all, he's dating Fabia, but I just couldn't help it.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice had her hands around me but she was stiff. Then she started to relax and placed her head on my back. I sighed with satisfaction and parked my motorcycle. We walked in silence as we entered the grocery store. She had a list of things so we had to find them.

"Remember we used to do this for your grandfather?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was fun. Shun, pick 7 tomatoes," she smiled. It felt good to see her face light up again. She went to get some spaghetti and I followed her. Then she went to get some bags of rice.

"Let me help you," I offered. Before she could reply, I took the heavy bag of rice from her and placed it into the cart.

"Thanks Shun," Then we went to choose some fish.

"What kind of fish would your girlfriend like sir?" the man asked.

"We're not dating," Alice quickly said. I realized she looked unhappy again. Does she like me? If she did why would she avoid me? After we were done choosing the fish, we went to pay.

"Here let me carry the bags," I took them and we walked outside. I placed one of the bags on the ground and stopped her from walking.

"What's wrong Shun?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" She turned away,

"Alice, look at me, what's wrong?"

"You and the others are leaving to Neathia again, I just feel I don't know," This was my chance. I could confess to her or I could act like a total fool.

"Alice, there's something I've got to say,"

"Look Shun, I don't want to talk about it," she told me and she was about to leave but I pinned her to the wall. It was the same thing all over again… _déjà vu._

"Alice, listen to me. Since the first time I saw you, I thought you were someone special. I was right and you made me realize I was in love with you. I don't even care if you don't feel the same way. I want you to know," I confessed. Her eyes were shining under the moonlight. It was too dark to tell her expression.

"Shun…" I lowered my head. We were only centimetres away. I placed my hands around her waist and she slid her hands up my neck. We came closer and closer until our lips met. It was felt insane, like fireworks! She began to relax and so did I. I pulled her closer and we finally stopped when we needed to breathe. I didn't let go of her and I was getting ready to hear the rejection.

"I love you Shun,"

"I'm sor… wait! What did you say?" I asked surprised. I was speechless. She giggled at my reaction.

"I love you Shun. I always have and I always will that is if…"

"If I'd be your boyfriend?" she giggled again. I love that about her.

"I was going to say if I'd agree to be your girlfriend but I guess that works too," We went in for another kiss.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear and I kissed her again. It was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I would always treasure it.

* * *

**Me: Alright I know my other chapter for The Lost Princess wasn't he best so this is kind of a make up for it also.**

**Dan:** Wow… so many reasons…

**Me:** I know, I'm sorry. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and stay tune for the next chapter of **The Lost Princess**!


End file.
